kamenriderhibikifandomcom-20200214-history
Kyosuke Kiriya
is Hibiki's newest student, who is training to become an Oni alongside Asumu. In the finale, Kyosuke briefly transformed into what was called by the Hibiki production crew. In the stage shows, this form is dubbed . Later, in 2019, using the Hibiki Ridewatch, he temporarily becomes . History Kamen Rider Hibiki Kyosuke Kiriya is a young man attending the same school as Asumu Adachi and Akira Amami. He appears in the second half of the series wanting to be an Oni. Kyousuke is very strict and competitive, often correcting others of small mistakes (e.g. Asumu's notes) and getting himself and others in competitions that they don't want to do. His reason for wanting to become an Oni was because of his estranged father. Only seeing what his father did in life, Kyousuke saw becoming an Oni as his chance to be greater than his father. Kyousuke pursued Hibiki, aiming to become his disciple. Hibiki saw Kyousuke's reason as selfish and refused to let him become his student but Kyousuke was adamant. Later, he formed a partnership with Asumu and pledged Hibiki to become his students. After Akira persuaded Hibiki to let Asumu and Kyousuke become his students, he took them under his wing. However, Kyosuke struggled in nearly every training session, unlike Asumu, which shows that Kyousuke isn't very athletic. During the Orochi Sealing, Kyousuke aided Hibiki when the latter dropped his drumsticks. A year later, he is still apprenticed to Hibiki but is already allowed to transform. He fought the Makamou who kidnapped Hitomi Mochida in that form but was almost defeated until Ibuki and Todoroki came. Kamen Rider Zi-O 2005: Rejoice! Echo! Roar! Kyosuke meets Sougo and Geiz after their first encounter with Todoroki who was engaged in battle with Another Hibiki. After Another Hibiki escapes, Sougo and Geiz examines the nature of Another Hibiki and their quest to acquire the Ridewatches to Kyosuke, who in turn advises them to train to acquire Hibiki's power. Kyosuke monitors Sougo, Geiz, and Woz as they train. Watching Sougo falter during his training, Kyosuke questions Sougo's goals. Upon learning Sougo's dream to become a king, Kyosuke advises him to abandon his dream if he didn't take it seriously. When Another Hibiki resurfaces, Kyosuke reveals Another Hibiki to be his student Tsutomu Tsuzumiya as he transforms and attacks Geiz and Sougo, wishing to protect his pupil and resolve this situation by himself. 2019: Heisei Oni, Reiwa Oni Appearances in other media Kamen Rider Hibiki: Special Show Fighting Man Personality Kyosuke Kiriya is an ambitious man and prefer to solve everything with his way, even doing so by making a cheat path. He boastfully saying that he is an athletic person while actually it is the opposite and he evaded the physical education by making a fake wound excuse. He is even cold enough to mock anyone whom he initially thought a rival to walk in the path of Oni shall they think of trying to leave the path. Despite his bad personality, he is still a kind heart person, ready to save anyone who needs help despite he is not strong enough to do so, as he overlook to be better than his father who is a firefighter. In Zi-O, Kyosuke has grown to be a more responsible man. But still has the rude personality which he has shown to provoke anyone to be better. He has become a teacher and trying hard to live up Hibiki's reputation. However, he becomes less ambitious and even warned Sougo to be careful on keeping his dream, probably mirroring his failure on educating his student who had just become Another Hibiki. Fighting Style Forms *'Rider Weight': 101.2 kg Appearances: Hibiki Episode 48, Zi-O Episode 33-34 - Kamen Rider Hibiki= Hibiki *'Height:' 222cm *'Weight:' 156kg *'Punching Power:' 20t *'Kicking Power:' 40t *'Maximum Jump Height:' 75m *'Maximum Running Speed:' 100m/3s In this form, Hibiki is a purple demon. This is his basic form and the easiest form for him to reach. To become this form, Hibiki simply needs to tap his tuning fork against a solid surface, the vibrations from the fork causing his body to be engulfed in a fiery purple aura. Hibiki also gains a second "oni face" which is a crest that forms on his forehead. Unlike most Kamen Riders, Hibiki does not wear a suit; rather his demon form is his true form. Kyosuke temporarily assumed this form by activating the Hibiki Ridewatch, which was manifested after the name and power of Hibiki was passed onto him by his predecessor. Appearances: Zi-O Episode 34 }} Equipment Devices *Henshin Onsa Onkaku: A fork-like transformation device. *Ongekikou Kaentsuzumi: A device that attaches on his belt for uses of finisher attacks. **Ongekikou Bakuretsu Kaentsuzumi: An upgrade version of the buckle. Weapons *Ongekibou Rekka: Personal weapons Attacks * : Kyosuke charges his drumsticks with power, igniting the tops with flames creating a torch-like weapon, which then shoots fireballs from each one at a target. Ongeki Finishers * While his Kaentsuzumi is attached to a large Makamou, Hibiki beats it 30 times rapidly with his Rekka. The Sound of Purification resonates through its body, causing it to explode. Gallery Kyoki SIC.jpg|SIC ver. Transformed Kyosuke 3.3.JPG|SIC ver. Transformed Kyosuke 88.JPG|Kyosuke's profile Relationship * Disciple: **Tsutomu Tsuzumiya: *Kamen Riders: **Sougo Tokiwa/Kamen Rider Zi-O: **Geiz Myokoin/Kamen Rider Geiz: Behind the scenes Portrayal Kyosuke Kiriya is portrayed by Yuichi Nakamura, who would later go on to portray Yuto Sakurai in Kamen Rider Den-O. Notes *According to the production team, both Asumu and Kiriya were supposed to become Oni together in the finale, but it was ultimately decided that Asumu would not become one and Asumu's Oni suit was scrapped into parts to "enhance" Kiriya's Oni suit. Appearances References Category:Kamen Riders Category:Hibiki Riders Category:Heisei Era Riders Category:Heroes Category:Antiheroes Category:Zi-O Riders Category:Neo-Heisei Era Riders Category:Temporary Riders